


ABANDONED - Cady Causes Chaos (Reprise)

by LegallyGrey



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyGrey/pseuds/LegallyGrey
Summary: After every end there is a beginning.And with each new beginning there is a story.Welcome to Cady Heron's newest Adventure.Updates on Saturdays.Edit: I can't believe I forgot to put this as discontinued





	ABANDONED - Cady Causes Chaos (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is an explanation to how the input numbers and actions work, so pay attention.
> 
> 1) The input number will lead to that chapter, but it can only be used on the previous chapter.  
> Ex. Using input number 0004 on chapter 0003 is how you lead to the next chapter's action. Using input number 0004 on any previous chapters, the current chapter, or future chapters will not work and will be disregarded.
> 
> 2) To suggest an action, include the input number first then the action.  
> Ex. 0015: Cady goes to the bathroom
> 
> 3) Some chapters will either have specific actions to choose from, free choice (within reason), or no actions.
> 
> 4) You can only control Cady! Attempting to control any other character will have no effect!
> 
> 5) Be careful and considerate! A wrong move could lead to a character leaving Cady's life!
> 
> Hope that clarifies everything enough! If not you can check out how it should work at therwbyquest.tumblr.com

When we left off, Cady Heron had rushed into the school swiftly, thanks to her boyfriend(?), to apologize to Janis, but was caught in the nominations. After attempting to apologize to Regina, who refused her apology with her new philosophy, she gave a very eloquent speech, which doubled as an apology to Janis, about how they all were stars and no one was less special than another, which may have included the destruction of a fake plastic crown, Cady is left with a few things left to do.

 

Should she:

  
A) Dance with Aaron  
  
B) Hang out with Janis and Damian  
  
C) Chat with Regina  
  
D) Apologize to Karen and Gretchen

 

  
**The input number is 0001.**

 

 


End file.
